


Down The Rabbit-hole

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: The team needs a dose of perspective and Abby is there to provide it in her own unique way.





	Down The Rabbit-hole

"I can't believe we have to work on a weekend again! I had plans with Zoe." Tony whines at his colleagues as he enters the squad room, tosses his backpack in the corner, secures his gun and sits at his desk.  
"I know" Ellie chimes in from across the room. "Jake is actually home for once. We were so looking forward to spending some time together. He's been away a lot lately."  
"I was going to take Delilah out for a special lunch to celebrate her promotion."  
"So McKnowIt All do you know why we have weekend duty two weekends in a row? Gibbs didn't swap shifts without asking us again did he?"  
"Gibbs can do that?"  
Tim and Tony just stare at her. "Of course he can. What I mean is _would_ he do it?"  
"He has before."  
"Oh.  
"But he's innocent this time Tony. Apparently the team meant to be covering this weekend went down with food poisoning."  
"Nasty."

The morning hours drag as they undertake various tasks on their computers and the level of disgruntlement rises.

"Where's the Boss?  
"In with Vance" a cheerful voice replies as Abby walks around the divider by Tim's desk and into the bull pen. She's wearing a black dress covered in big red love hearts, her red cape, a crown with jewelled hearts and on her feet are black shoes each decorated with a single big sparkly heart.  
"What's with the costume Abs?"  
"There's a party at the children's hospital this afternoon. I stopped in to get my cape. We're having an Alice In Wonderland theme."  
"And you're going as the Queen Of Hearts."  
"Correct DiNozzo." She curtsies. "I'd have preferred the Mad Hatter or maybe the White Rabbit but the volunteer coordinator got to pick first."  
"Ah, Abby."  
"Yes Ellie."  
"You do know she spends the whole book saying 'off with their heads' right?"  
Abby glares. "She's a powerful woman and besides..."  
"Besides what?"  
"It never actually happens. No one loses their head. This is all about fun Bish. Those poor kids. There lives are so miserable that any little scrap of joy we can bring is worth it."  
"Good for you."  
"Thanks. Bye guys." She curtsies and leaves.

Tony, Tim and Ellie exchange a look then hurriedly return to work. Not a single complaint was heard for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
